


The allspark: revised

by TheKatanaMistress, TheTwinShadowSwords



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, I like to eat, If ironhide wore a tu-tu, M/M, Multi, and the bacon from the decepticons, but not the flames from the beastbots., from the autobots, original character/minor character death, the chicken - Freeform, twinkle bums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKatanaMistress/pseuds/TheKatanaMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwinShadowSwords/pseuds/TheTwinShadowSwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On my fanfiction account, SilentShooter, I have a story called The Allspark. I decided that it was crap so me and my co-author, TheKatanaMistress, are rewriting it.</p><p>The femmes grew up thinking that they were normal girls. Being adopted, they didn't know their original family or parents. When they go with their best friend, Sam, and come in contact with the Allspark, their lives are changed. The problem is, even after they gained their memories back, nobody believes that it's them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That stings

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the crappy original, go to SilentShooter on fanfiction and look for her story, The Allspark. Another thing, the two of us, yeah, ummm... we're human. With that being said, I'm apologizing now and saying that I know there are probably grammar mistakes, I'm terribly sorry. Another thing, if you want to beta this story contact either me or TheKatanaMistress! We could use the help. We do not own transformers, they belong to Hasbro and we do not make money off of his work, we aren't like that, we're nice. This chapter is about the first movie and introducing the Three OC's, who are more than slightly nuts. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions, please leave a review with your questions and we will answer them.

“Mr. Witwicky, you’re up,” our teacher, Mr. Hosney, droned out over the class. 

Last hour of the day is History, and this week the class is doing presentations of a relative. 

“You got this, Sammy!” I whisper-shouted at said boy. He shot me a quick grin. 

Clair elbowed me as she put a note on my desk. Glanced at her before I read the not. 

~I bet he’s going to try mentioning his car while the whole class is forced to listen to him. ~ 

I snorted quietly before I folded the note and stuffed it into my binder. Even I could guess that! But, I can’t blame the guy either. 

“-Sorry, this is all going to my car fund, you know. Tell your folks about it; I take PayPal- cold hard cash-“ 

“Sam!” Mr. Hosney shouted. I surprised my laughter as Sam held up a pair of glasses. 

As I studied the glasses a sharp pain throbbed behind my eyes. But, just as quickly as the pain appeared, it had vanished. In its place, a single word remained. That word was- 

“Allspark,” Sara said in a breathy whisper. I looked at her as she stared in awe at the glasses. 

How on earth could she know what I was thinking? 

The bell rang, breaking through my silent stupor. I slowly stood up as Sam shouted numbers at the passing students. I made my way over to the table that Sam’s stuff was sprawled across. 

I reached for the glasses, intending to pick them up. But, the second my finger touched the frame, I was shocked and an image flashed across my vision. 

“Just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?” I heard Sam state as the image passed. I shakily brought my hand to my chest and held it there. 

“May? Are you alright?” Sara asked as she appeared by my side; startling me in the process. 

“You were affected by the glasses too, weren’t you?” Clair, more or less, stated as she studied our prone forms. 

Our silent studying was disrupted when Sam came charging over and shoves everything inside his bag. 

“See you guys!” He quickly shouted as he bolted through the door. 

“Bye…” all three of us said in unison with our eyes closed, in a triangle shaped formation. 

“Damn, you three are as weird as the other teachers say.” I heard Mr. Hosney say partially under his breath. 

“Why thank you!” Clair said as Sara said “Thanks!” and I said “Thanks a lot teacher man!” 

“Freaking creepy as hell…” he said shaking his head as he began picking up his desk. “Are you three gonna go home, or are you just gonna stand there oddly with your eyes closed in my classroom all night?” 

I shook my head clearing it as I opened my eyes to a blurred world of colors and distorted shapes. “No.” was all I said as I poked each of my friends so they would break out of their trance-like state. 

Clair was the next to free herself from the horrors we all know are her mind. She was holding something out to me with her good arm, but as everything was blurred I couldn’t tell what it was. Once she realized I wasn’t gonna grab whatever she was holding out to me anytime soon she turned to Mr. Hosney saying, “We’ll be on our way.” Then turning back to me she said, “Dude, aren’t you gonna grab your glasses? I know you need them to see.” Once again holding out what I now know are my glasses. 

I took them and put them on, and at once the world unblurred and became as clear as my glasses could make it. 

“Thanks.” I said as we both turned and began poking at Sara repeatedly. 

After a few minutes of poking Sara finally came back to reality, as sad and boring as it is, saying, “Ow… what was that for…” She was rubbing her arms where we had been poking her. 

“You were zoned out. We had to fix that, so we poked you. It’s pretty simple really.” Clair said as she shrugged, unbothered by the glare Sara was pointing in our general direction. 

“You guys suck.” Sara said as she finally stopped glaring. 

“We know” Clair and I responded in tandem. 

“Definitely freaking creepy as hell, there’s no doubt about that…” I heard Mr. Hosney say as he began slowly walking to the door of the classroom. In a voice at least four times louder than before he said, “Lock up the classroom on the way out, im done with this freak show. You three creep me out.” With that he turned on his heel and walked briskly out the door. 

“School is over guys. Shouldn’t we head home?” Clair said as she looked at the white and silver wristwatch she had gotten from her adopted parents for her sixteenth birthday. 

“Yeah, my parents will be wondering where I am. I was supposed to ride the bus home today. That reminds me, can one of you give me a ride?” Sara asked as she picked up her book and notebook off of her desk. 

“Yeah we should get home. I’ll take the two of you home I brought the ‘chariot of damnation’ to school today anyways.” I said as I picked up my own stuff. “Let’s grab our crap out of our lockers first, then well head home. Alright guys?” 

“Yeah.” Sara said as she started to walk to the door. 

“Sounds good.” Clair said as she grabbed her bag with her good arm, while her left arm sort of just was there, hindering more than helping. She had broken it less than two weeks previous in a serious accident involving a skee-ball table, a basketball, a bottle of nail polish, and a pretzel. Let’s just say that she sucks at sports and leave it at that. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

Fifteen minutes later and one bathroom break later we were all crammed inside of my brother’s old car. 

The car on the outside looked like a huge piece of crap, but the inside and under the hood was pimped out to the extreme. It had the best parts and a super awesome stereo system, thanks to Sara’s amazing tech skills. My parents, adopted but amazing none the less, had redone the interior to my liking. Now instead of red and blue ripped seats we had beautiful black and navy blue leather seats and a mini fridge installed in the back seat behind the driver’s seat. It truly was a work of art. 

I started the car and pulled out of the schools parking lot and began the fifteen minute drive to Sara’s house. 

Once we got to her house I pulled into her driveway and shut off the car. I had decided that the three of us were going to talk about what had happened in History. 

I turned to my right and faced the other two and began to speak. “Okay we need to talk about what happened in class today. Did you guys feel the stab of pain too, or am I just going crazy?” 

“Well, I felt it. It was kind of like someone was performing a lobotomy on me. Painful and scary as hell.” Clair responded while she rubbed her head in what might have a remembrance of the past pain. 

“I felt it too. Though, afterwards I was left no worse for wear and with a single word in the foremost part of my mind.” Sara said as she shook her head. 

I nodded my own head in agreement with them. “Yeah, although to me it felt almost like a pulsing in the front of my mind, making it near impossible for me to think of anything else other than whatever that word was. Was the word the same you guys too?” I asked as I glanced between the two of them. 

Sara shifted a bit and opened her mouth to speak, “My word was ‘Allspark’. What was yours?” 

Clair’s eyes flickered up at that her mouth drawn in a thin line as she slowly nodded her head. “My word was the same as well. Do either of you know what that word means?” 

Sara and I both shook our heads no and I said, “Well we all have the same odd word that popped into our heads after a sharp burst of pain after seeing Sam’s grandfather’s glasses…. I think it’s time to pay a little visit to your dear neighbor Sara. We need some questions answered or at least have a second opinion on what the hell happened to us. Do you agree?” 

“Yeah that wouldn’t hurt, but let’s still tell my parents where we’ll be going okay?” Sara said as she made to get out of the car. 

“That’s a good idea.” Clair said nodding, while pushing a pen down the inside of her cast, scratching her arm. 

“Which one?” I asked as I shook my head and scoffed at Clair’s antics. 

“Both let's go.” Clair said as she got right out of the car and began walking up the driveway to the backdoor of Sara’s house. 

“Wait for us Clair! It’s my house you can’t just barge in even if my mom loves you!” Sara called out as she sprinted to Clair. 

I got out of the car, pocketing the keys, and ran to catch up with the two. 

I caught up with them on the back porch, panting like a dog. what, the driveway was like half a mile long. 

"Guys how about next time you warn me before you run off like a bunch of dingas'. I hate running like that." I said as I began to catch my breath. 

"Fine, but dude you can't be so slow. You know we need cant go slow, it's not in our nature." Sara said as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. 

"Ya dude I can't wait to see Sara's parents again, you know I haven't seen them in like two weeks." Clair said as she pulled a sucker out of her arm cast and put it in her mouth. 

"I know, but still I'm a lazy person so let's slow down. There is still a lot to talk abo..." 

"Girls!!!!! It's so great to see you!!" I was cut off by Sara's mom's obnoxious squealing. "I haven't seen you all together in weeks!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life's been hell. School's been rough and I'm not sure how I'm gonna pay for college so that's great. 
> 
> But here's something, half of its been done for a while, but I finished the rest today.
> 
> So enjoy.

_"Girls!!!!! It's so great to see you!!" I was cut off by Sara's mom's obnoxious squealing. "I haven't seen you all together in weeks!"_

She grabbed us in a bear hug that would make a strong man cringe.

"Oh girls, it’s so great to see you again! How long will you be staying? Should I make more food for dinner? Oh, I'll make some cookies and some brownies for you three to snack on." Sara's mother began to ramble on.

"No, no we're fine. We don’t need any food. We'll only be staying for a short while." I said as I extracted myself from the death hug.

“Oh,” she said as her face quickly drained of joy. “Where will you be going after this? Will I see you two soon?”

“Yah, of course we’ll come and see you! We love you!” May said as she scratched the back of her head.

“Wonderful! So girls what do you need while you’re here? I could bring some chips and soda down to Sara’s room.” Sara’s mom was so weird; seriously what kind of person wants two other messy teenage girls in their house that much.

“Moooooommmm, we don’t nee- “

“Ooh chips! Do you have parmesan and garlic ones?” I said, interrupting Sara’s complaining. She’s such a loser, but that’s why I love her.

“Of course I have those Clair! I know how much you love those chips; I always have a bag around in case you come to visit.” Sara’s mom said, before she practically skipped away.

“Seriously Clair. You know she won’t leave us alone now.” Sara said as we began walking into the house.

We walked down the hall, before we encountered the large wooden door at the end of the hall. Sara pulled open the door and revealed the darkened stairwell. Flashing a grin at us, she flung herself down the stairs. Once the thumping ended I walked to the edge of the stairs and turned on the lights to the basement. Once the all the lights were on, I looked down and saw Sara just smiling back at me from the bottom of the stairs.

“You guys are taking forever, how are we ever going to get this done if you don’t get down here?” Sara asked as she stood up, brushing of the nonexistent dust on her sheer shirt.

I started down the stairs at a much calmer pace with May at my side.

“If you wanted us down here faster, you could have asked us to walk with you.” I told her once we reached the bottom of the stairs.

“If you had told me you were going to run down the stairs, I would have gone with you.” May said as she dropped her backpack at the base of the stairs.

I brought my backpack to the room that spanned the entire back half of the basement. The room was filled with things Sara had collected over the last sixteen years. From presents, to little notes we wrote her when she was sick a few years back. She had a king sized bed in the right corner and a large walk-in closet in the left. The rest of the room was covered in random knickknacks. The desk on the right was covered in papers and sticky notes for the little stories she pulled out of her ass-I mean head. The table in the middle of the room was covered in a monopoly game we had started two years ago and never finished. I dropped my backpack on her bed and flopped down beside it, shoving a fork in my cast to scratch my arm.

“Sara its simple, all we have to do ask Sam for the glasses and voila we have what we want.” May said as she sat down in a purple beanbag chair facing me.

“May it can’t be that easy, it’s not like Sam will just give us the glas-Clair where did you get that fork?” Sara said staring at my arm.

“From the kitchen where else would I get one? It’s not like I have a bunch of soups in my backpack…Anyways, we can always pay Sam for them he’s bound to not want much for them.” I said as I pulled the fork out of my cast and shoved it into the back pocket of my pants.

Suddenly, Sara bounded over to the bed where she grabbed my backpack and unzipped it to discover my hoard of soups.

“Seriously Clair, when do you ever need that much soup? There’s like twelve containers in here.” Sara said as she started to take out the various soups.

“When don’t you need a cup of soup? I mean what if you were stranded with just your backpack, wouldn’t you want something delicious to eat? What better than some soup!” I said as I sat up on the bed ready to defend my soups’ proud name.

“You know Clair’s right Sara.” May said as she cleaned her glasses.

“About the soup?” Sara asked confused. She had laid out all my soups on the bed and was just staring at them.

“Yes soup is great, but also Sam’s bound to only want a few bucks for the soup.” May paused with a confused look on her face, “I meant to say the glasses, but we were talking about soup.”

“We got what you were saying,” I said off-handily, “but Sara we need to get going if we’re going to get there before dark. You know it gets dark here by five.”

“Ya let’s get going, I’m sure my mom will get over it. You guys are just going to have to come over again soon,” She said as she finished putting all of my soup back in my bag.

“Ya…ya...ya… I know we’ll be back here eventually. We always end up crashing here anyways.” May said as she fought her way out of the bean-bag chair.

I grabbed my now full backpack and stood up, almost losing my balance when my cast got caught on the end of Sara’s bedframe. “Fucking piece of shit… why do I even need a cast when my arm is already healed, it’s not like it’s still broken it’s been two weeks already,” I muttered as I freed my arm from the bed.

“What was that you mumbled, Clair?” May asked me as I straightened up and began to walk towards the open door.

“Nothing,” I said as I turned around to look at them, “let’s just get going.”

“Okay, but you should know, I could hear everything you said, just now, and it’s not normal to heal that fast,” Sara said as she bounced up her stairs.

“What…” I muttered surprised,

“It takes longer for most people; didn't you know that?” Sara said as she stood at the top of the stairs.

“I guess I knew that, but it never takes me that long to heal. Remember when I broke my left femur and it was healed in nine days and the doctor was just amazed?” I said as I started up the stairs.

“Oh ya,” May exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way up the stairs. “Your one doctor was trying to do extra tests on you, to find out why you healed so fast. But your mom stopped them by placing a restraining order on him. Hehe, that was great!”

“Sure, didn't you have those medical reporters in your yard for a year or something?”  Sara asked as she walked down the hall.

“We did. My mom was so mad at- “I was suddenly grabbed by Sara's mom.

“Where do you girls think you're going?” She demanded as she turned me around.

We all looked at each other for a moment before May spoke up, “We have to get some notes from Sam, mom. Clair missed economics yesterday and Sam has class with her. She doesn't want to walk alone with her broken arm, we're going with her. Is that alright, mom?”

“Oh well, why didn't you say that in the first place May? Be back by 7:00 girls. I'm making bubble-up pizza.” She said as she waved us out the door.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

We walked the short distance to Sam’s house in relative silence, which was odd considering it was us.

Once we got to Sam’s house, I ran up and knocked on the door. I had decided that we might as well be polite, since Sam’s parents are kinda crazy.

It ended up being Sam’s mom that came to the door, just our luck.

“Oh! It’s you, and you brought friends! Just let me let Sam know you’re here.” She said as she turned around.

Her hands reached up to her face as she yelled, “ _Sam, that Clair girl from school is here with some friends! Are they here because they want to sleep with you?”_

I heard a small gasp and a not-very-well-hidden laugh behind me. Those two idiots, what kind of poses did they strike when Sam’s mom was looking.

A loud thumping could be heard as Sam ran down the stairs. “Nope mom, that’s not something that I do. Don’t say that, that’s personal stuff. Just let me talk to them stop going into my personal life, please. Just some space.”

“Ok, ok, calm down bigshot. You can talk, but you need to be safe alright. I love you.” Sam’s mom walked away from the door, as Sam arrived at the door.

“So what do you want? You’re in my History class right? Do you want to buy something? Is that why you’re here?” Sam was pretty red in the face after he finished speaking.

“Actually yes.” I said as i pushed the other girls forward. “we all are. Can we discuss something with you?”

“Ya, um… Wanna come up to my room and I can find what you want?” he said as his hand ran though his hair, messing it up more than it already was.

“Sam that door stays open, while girls are here. No funny business in my house.” Sam’s dad yelled from wherever he was.

“Fine, but no barging in.” Sam yelled back.

Sam started to walk away and we followed him upstairs to his room.


End file.
